1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and in particular to a method and apparatus for applying seals to objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for applying a seal material to a surface of an object.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Some aircraft may have more than fifty percent of its primary structure made from composite materials. Composite materials may be used in an aircraft to decrease the weight of an aircraft. This decreased weight may improve payload capacities and fuel efficiencies. Further, composite materials may provide longer service life for various components in an aircraft.
Composite materials may be tough, light weight materials created by combining two or more of the similar components with each other. For example, a composite material may include fibers and resins. The fibers and resins may be combined and cured to form a composite material.
Composite materials may be used in various portions of an aircraft. These portions include, for example, skin panels, ribs, fuselage sections, and other suitable components. In manufacturing composite components, it may be desirable to seal the composite components. For example, a sealant may be applied to an edge of the composite component such as, for example, an edge of a skin panel or stringer for a wing. The sealant may be used to protect the composite part from the environment. The sealant may keep moisture out of an area on which the sealant is applied. The sealant may, for example, protect end fibers located at an edge of the composite component.
Currently, sealants may be applied using a brush or a roller. The sealant may be placed in a pan or lid and a brush or roller may be placed into the pan or the lid to coat the roller brush with the sealant. With this type of system, the user must repeatedly place the brush and/or roller into the pan or lid to obtain additional sealant. Further, applying sealants to the underside of parts may be more difficult. These types of systems also require repetitive motions by the user to apply the sealant.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for applying sealants to a surface.